The Miracle City Ghost
by Alexness1010
Summary: you'll have to read to know R&R please
1. it started with a scary movie

**This is about 2 years later when Frida is 14 and Manny and Janette are 15. **

"MANNY RIVERA!" Janette shrieked whipping the mud off her bare face and on the ground.

Janette was in the kitchen, alone. She just went in to get a snack and she, in a split second, was covered with the Miracle City mud manny stole from his mother's garden. She was beyond furious. Her tanish face was a bright red. Even her unusual scar was colored different from anger. A boy went passed the living room with a laugh following him. She knew it was him. Janette snuck back in the living room and tried to pounce on him like her cat-like insticts told her to do. She grabbed his shirt and shook him. His head hit the ground a multiple amount of times while she shook him. The mud covered girl was on top of him beating the snot out of her trouble making cousin. All that came out of him was a laugh. Freaking his cousin out was worth getting beatin up by her.

"what is with you, Manito? This is the third prank you've pulled on Frida and I this week," Janette said finally getting off him.

"It's fun, and besides I know you well enough to know that you don't hold a gruge," he explained dusting the dirt off his pants and jacket. 

"don't make me start," Janette warned.

"okay, I'm sorry, truce?" he asked taking out his hand.

"fine," she said grabbing his hand and shaking it.

Ufortunately, It was a prank itself. Janette was cruely zapped by the joy buzzer manny hid on his palm. A loud mexican scream Janette used a lot forced itself out of her mouth. The shock was intense and made her drop to the ground. One strip of her hair was caught on fire and she closed her left eye. Her jacket was scourched a tad. She shivered with the eccess electricity she had left from the painful shock. She groaned deepily. Manny couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate scene. 

"you unforgiving, lieing, scarfaced backstabber! I thought we and a truce?" she replied with a little shock left in her voice.

"yeah, you_ thought_ we had a truce," he recalled.

"why you-" Janette started but was cut off by a door bell. 

Janette hurried to the door to get as far away from manny as possible. She opened the door slightly. She did this because her uncle and grandpapi were gone for poker and it was 9. A young teenaged girl with slightly long blue hair apeared at the front door with a DVD in her hand.

"oh yeah, I almost forgot, It's movie night at our house tonight, come on in frida," Janette greeted opening the door wider.

"thanks. uh...Janey...what's with the-," Frida started but was cut off by Janette's answer.

"manny," she replied.

"ah," she said as if it could be so obvious.

"so I finally got that new movie, Phantom of the horror house," Frida stated showing the rated R movie.

"sweet, sooooooo," Janette replied with her eye lids half closed at the last statement.

"so what?" Frida asked like she knew nothing.

"you know what I mean. You and Manny," Janette said sassy trying to tease her.

"it was just one kiss, it was on accident," Frida said tryig to argue with her.

"I think it was more," Janette replied.

"enough. Let's just get this movie started," Frida rushed and put the disk in the DVD pouch thing. Manny made popcorn and Janette turned out the lights to get a better view of the screen. Frida sat in the middle. Manny was on her left and Janette was on her right. This was going to be awsome!

What was then left on the screen was the words _the end_ in a blood dripping way. All of their mouths were dropped to their feet. Their eyes were shrunkin from the scenes were the sharp toothed ghost lady appearances. 

"that was the most scariest thing I have seen in my life," Janette said without changing the expression on her now pale face.

"I know," Frida and manny said in unison without chaging their expressions. 

"how the heck are we going to go to bed with this in our heads," Janette stated.

"I guess I'm sleeping over," Frida said finally getting off the couch. 

"I'll get the sleeping bags," Janette replied going to the nearest closet.


	2. White woman

**This one might contain crud humor. Be warned.**

Janette gave Frida a sleeping bag and a blanket to manny and herself. She still thought of the movie when she knew she wasn't suppose to. She let out a long deep sigh and went to her room to put on her pajamas. She shut the door behind her and opened her drawer. Manny looked at his blanket. It was Janette's from like 10 years ago. It had a blue pony on it with a multiple colored rainbow with neatly designed butterflies and bunnies. Most of the girly blanket was a dark shade of hot pink with a slight white ruffle on the edges. 

Manny frowned and groaned a bit as he did. Frida laughed out loud when she saw the pony on "his" blanket. Manny slightly glared at his daring best friend and she backed off when she saw him do so. Manny went up stares and opened Janette's door. What caught his suprise and intrest was that Janette had only her bra and girl boxers. It was a lime greenish color with hot pink highlights on the straps. He stared. Janette was completely still with shock. 

"AHHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed loudly.

Janette threw a hot pink high heel shoe at him. He ducked and yelped. She threw a teddy bear at him. He ducked. She finally threw a silver yo yo with a red star at him. It hit the right side of his head and made a bump. She screamed again and used more force when she trew her pillow. It hit the middle of his face and it plopped on the ground. Manny's eyes were closed and he spit out two feathers that made its way in his mouth. She quickily shut her door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. Manny heard a lock on the door. He knew that she meant he will stay out.

Manny was still shocked from his cousin's exposer. It both creeped him out and made him want to look again. He snapped himself out of it, he was being such a pervert. He walked down stairs trying to forget it ever happened. When he did, he just switched blankets with her. 

"what happened up there? I heard screaming and tings hitting against the wall," Frida asked brushing her teeth.

"If I told you, you would probably call me pervert and slap me silly," he replied rubbing the spot where Janette threw her yo yo at him.

"no I won't, tell me," she answered.

"okay, I kinda saw Janette with her bra and-" he was cut off by Frida's slap and her yell that said Pervert.

"I-ye! Girl! you said you wouldn't slap me!" he recalled putting a hand to his cheek where she slapped him.

"that was before I knew you snooping around in her room looking at her BRA!" she yelled.

"it was an accident!" manny yelled.

"that still doesn't help the fact that you were staring at a 15 year old's bra," she recalled.

There was a door slam and Janette came out with her pink and blue pajamas. She looked angry. She hurried her self down the stairs. She ran and slapped manny on the other cheek. He yelped again and put another hand on that cheek. 

"what is this? SLAP MANNY DAY!" he screamed and slapped Janette.

Her mouth was in an o form. She slapped him and sneered. He slapped her. She slapped him. It soon turned into a cat fight. Frida couldn't help but laugh. Janette and Manny fell on the couch but still went at it. Frida's laugh turned off slowly. She then came up to them and stared at them go at it. 

"okay okay okay!" Janette yelled and grabbed his wrists.

He stopped and huffed. But then his eyes were locked on the window. His heart raced and he started to sweat. A woman with pale skin and snow white flowing hair appeared in the window. Her clear red eyes stared at manny with a devilous smile. She wore a white robe with diamond earrings. Her smile grew larger when she saw him staring at her. He let out a soft sigh. His eyes were suddely clear too.

He heard Janette and Frida gasp. Frida shook him from behind and put her head on his back. Janette called out his name but he didn't seem to hear. She shook him. She snapped her fingers. Frida did too. He blinked and his regular brown eyes came back. He put a hand on his fore head and groaned.

"wh- what happened," he asked.

"your pupils were gone and you were staring at the window," Frida answered. 

"do you know what happened?" Janette asked turing the question on him.

"I don't know. I saw this woman out the window and after she smiled at me, everything was a blur," he replied pointing at the window. 

Janette and Frida beamed at eachother and at the window. No one was there. The only thing that was moving was a slightly wilted tree banging against the window. The looked at Manny who was suprised and cofused.

"what woman? I don't see anyone there," Frida said.

"manny is this a joke?" Janette asked.

"no! of course not! I wouldn't lie about this," he replied.

"manny, the movie must of scared you. You're seeing things," Janette explained and got her blanket. 

Janette tossed manny his. Manny took off his jacket revealing his white sleeve less shirt with cross golden necklace. Janette went to her room and came back down giving manny a circlular object made out of beautiful wood and colorful beads. Inside the cicle was a spider web like center with a blue bead strapped in the middle. Bright feathers with blue and yellow hung gracefully on the outer rim of the object. It was a dream catcher. She smiled. The boy wasn't following to Janette's offer.

"It's a dream catcher. I'll help you sleep when you think of that woma you saw earlier," she explained.

"thanks Janey. I don't know what to say," he replied looking at the dream catchers' beauty.

"promise me you'll go to bed," Janette said acting like his mother.

Frida went by him and hugged him. He sure loved all this attention. Ecspecially from Frida. He kissed the top of her head and got on the couch. He pulled the blaket over him and turned out the light. He heard a couple of good nights from Frida and Janette. Then he shut his eyes. 

He heard another good night but he ever heard the voice before. A laugh was heard giving him a cold chill. He screamed. Janette and Frida shot up from their slumber and Janette grabbed a golf club.

"what! what! what is it? who!" Janette said swinging the golf club around.

"it's the woman again!" Manny replied holding Janette's golf club in place so he wouldn't get hit.

"I know! I heard it too!" Frida said puttig the sleeping bag to her face.

"me three! What does she want?" Janette stated.


	3. the truth

"manny?" Janette asked trying to understand why he wasn't answering.

"manny?" she recalled.

She and Frida gasped again but with a horifying tone. He was sharply breathing and grabbing his throat. His hair was levetating. A white glow surrounded him. His clothing was slightly flowing from the weird mist. He clawed the couch with his nails from the pain he suffered. He coughed and weazed. Trying to breath. What shocked them was that his eyes were the same as they have been before when he claimed he saw a woman. Unfortunately, they weren't just clear, they were clear red. Frida heard a slight cry from manny's weak voice.

_"help me."_

Janette looked out the window. The woman was there. Her left hand was high in the air, a yellow glow surrounded it. She slowly put her fingers in a fist and smiled. She was staring at manny. She thought fast and slammed the window shut. The woman wasn't seen and the glow was gone. Manny fainted. His white glow vaished and his hair wasn't levatating. He laid on the couch with his hand hanging from the edge of the leather couch. Janette and Frida stared. Frida was still hoping her beloved best friend wasn't dead.

Janette wasn't thinkig aything. Her mind was a blank. She saw him breathing slightly. Her eyes shot up whe she spotted that little breath. Her mouth was slightly open. She put her hand on his chest to make sure.

"is he still alive?" Frida asked frightened.

"yeah, he's alive. Barely," Janette repiled silently muttering that last word.

"manny..." she muttered under her warm breath.

They cried. Tears dropped on manny like rain on the ground. Frida ran her fingers through his hair. Janette stood silent. There were no words to how much sorrow she felt right now. She looked out the window. There was no woman and there was no light. Not even the slightest bit. Manny woke up. His usual tan face was pale and flushed.

"manny, are you okay," Janette asked putting a hand on his cheek. It was icey cold.

"you poor thing, you're scared to death" frida stated.

"I...don't...know. I can't...move," manny explained clearly more dead than alive. He feel asleep again.

"MANNY!!" Frida yelled.

"frida, no! he's in a coma. If he woke up now, he's bound to wake up later," Janette explained comforting the frightened frida.

"who was the freak in the window?" she asked.

"She looked fimiliar, like she's part of history we learned at school," Janette replied getting out a big book.

The title was, " Miracle City's History". She whipped the dust off the book and opened it. She looked under the name " Jessica Miracle".

"who's Jessica Miracle?" FRida asked.

"She's the wife of Miracle City's founder, Hosso Miracle," she replied.

"Strange last name," Frida mummbled to herself.

Janette scrolled her finger down to the paragraph she was looking for.

"Here it is!! I knew it!!" she said with delight.

"see look at this, Jessica Miracle was the beloved wife of the founder of Miracle city. Unfortunately, After her finished building it, He took all the credit for himself when his wife did most of the work. Hosso never even mentioned his wife. He was too distracted with money and fame, he forgot all about her and their children. With a broken heart, She died after he left her to bigger things. Their children grew up and sadly left her. Legend says she still roams through the streets at night to find her unfaithful husband and get perminate revenge on him for leaving her," she added.

When she was at the bottom it said to turn the next page for pictures. She turned the page. She gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth. The man, Hosso Miracle, looked just like manny. The scar, the freckles, the hair, the skin, everything.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder she's after manny! Hosso Miracle looks just like manny!!" Janette explained.

"we have to protect him before that wicked witch succeds," Fida replied.

"oh yeah," Janette replied.

The lights suddenly went out...


	4. what?

They ran to manny covering him. Janette's eyes scaned the room trying to see if the woman was here. She grew tense. A cold laugh filled the room as it echoed throughout the whole house. The scream of a witch.

"give me the boy!!" said the voice.

The woman appeared slowly in the corner. As white and translucint as a ghost...even if she is one. Her hand reached forward ready to grab manny.

"BACK OFF butt head!! there's is no way your getting manny!" Janette shouted squeazing his arm tighter.

"I don't want manny! I want HOSSO!! give him to me!!" she said grabbing manny's leg.

"give him back!!" frida said pulling on manny.

"he must pay for his betrayal!" said the ghost.

Janette thought fast. She spun her belt buckle quickily. The blue glow set off from her transformation blinded Jessica. She let go and covered her eyes. She septed into the wall and disappeared. After a couple of seconds, the everything was dead silent. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Finally Janette turned back to her other form got up and raced to the other light switch. She switched it to on, but it was still dark.

"we got nothing, not even from the back up generator," Janette said blocking out the quietness.

"Janey, what are we going to do? she was this close to getting him," frida weeped using janette's nickname.

"Frida, It's okay! don't cry! uh...this is hard to say. but, if manny doesn't make it alive...he would like you to know something," Janette quivered.

Frida looked up. She was sworn never to reveal manny's secret. Never. Not even to his father. It was sacred and he trusted her to keep it. But if he wasn't going to be safe, then what good is it? She sighed.

"never mind," janette muttered looking the other way.

Frida's attention turned off Janette and turned on to manny. She looked so upset for a moment. Then her face turned serious. She took out her cell phone and dialed her father's number. She held it to her ear. It ringed a couple times then her father's voice.

"hello?" police chief suarez greeted.

"ahloa Papa," frida said.

"Mija, how are you? what did those riveras' do?" he questioned conserned and then angry at the name rivera.

"everthing's fine mister suarez, we riveras' just need your help," Janette bud in on the phone call trying to mock him for nearly insulting her family.

"very well," he stated.

"dad, it's manny! he's in a coma!" Frida shouted.

"okay, we'll be right over to take him to the hospital," he said.

"and exactully how did he get in a coma?" he added.

"The evil spirit of Jessica Miracle, the wife of the town's founder, put him in a coma with her wicked powers because she thinks he's hosso miracle, her ex-husband, and now she wants to get full revenge on hosso who she thinks is manny," frida explained fast.

There was a silence.

"dad? you still there?" she asked.

"yeah. Mija, I love you but after you talk to me like that I feel like I need a nap," he said yawning.

"dad, just get over here," she demanded.

"be there in 5 minutes," he said and hung up.

Frida pressed off on her phone and lowered her head. Janette placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled broadily trying to cheer her up from her good deed.

"you did the right thing by telling your dad, frida," Janette stated.

"I just want manny to be safe, even if he doesn't know yet," she said stopping what she was going to say.

Janette's eyebrows raised.

"what..." she asked.


	5. dangling to death

" it's nothing," Frida said.

"it sure didn't sound like nothing," Jeanette replied.

Jeanette stared at her for a few seconds and then her face lit up. She smiled broadly again and crossed her arms against her chest. Frida noticed her reaction and blushed.

"shut up!" Frida shouted.

" I didn't say anything," Jeanette replied with the same silly smile

"but you were thinking it," frida frowned.

"oh lighten up, I was only kidding," Jeanette laughed. Even though she wasn't.

There was a knok on the door. It was Frida's father. Jeanette turned into La Kitten just in case. She slightly opened the door. Frida's Father stood at the door with 2 men behind him and a hamock from a hospital.

"Frida, It's your dad," Jeanette exclaimed. She ran to the door too.

"oh, Papa, you made it just in time," she said clasping her hands together and cried.

" anything for you Frida, not so much for you Rivera," Her dad replied sqwinting his eyes at the name of Rivera.

Jeanette's happiness faded at his remark to her last name. She wasn't too happy he insulted her because she came from a line of multiple heros and villians. But El Tigre got Frida's dad the most. She wasn't _evil_ like some of her ancestors. She could be devious at some points, but she was a true hero.

"nice to see you too," Jeanette said sarcastically.

"where's the boy?" He asked looking over their shoulders.

"what do you mean he's right-" Jeanette started then turned around.

He was gone!

"not here," Jeanette said with shock.

The evil cold laugh they heard earlier filled the room once more. They ghost appeared with manny in her right hand.

"now Hosso will pay for his betrayal!" Jessica Recalled

"oh no you don't ghost butt!!" Jeanette replied spinning her belt buckle. The blue light hurt Jessica but she still didn't let go of him.

"If you want manny, your going to have to go through me first!!" Jeanette threatened.

Jessica blinked twice like she was suprised but she dropped her eyes half way and fazzed right through her. Jeanette shivered when Jessica went right through her body.

"I didn't mean it Literally!!" she yelled.

"for a ghost, shes not that smart," frida whispered to her dad. He nodded.

Jeanette grabbed manny's arm and pulled with all her might. The Ghost pulled harder. She dragged Jeanette's heels out the door. Jeanette tripped and fell. But her grip of Manny was still strong. Suddenly, Jessica started to fly. She lifted both manny and Jeanette off the ground and into the sky. Jeanette screamed loudly from her terrible fear of hieghts, but she had to suck it up if she wanted her cousin back.

"JEANETTE!!" Frida yelled to the sky and pointed to the lake Jessica was flying over.

Jeanette curled up her legs and tail to her chest. As any Kitty would, She was also afraid of water everytime she turned into LA Kitten, it wasn't her fault, it was her Kitten instincts.

"GIVE MANNY BACK YOU WITCH!!" JEanette screamed at her.

"NEVER!! he must die for my death!" she explained and let go of manny...

**Ohhhh intresting, Jessica let go. That's probobly her way of killing them. Dropping them in the lake Jeanette's so varly scared of.**


End file.
